


Xarlo's Meditations 2

by DancingHare



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Xarlo's impressions of the second Jedi symposium he attended.





	Xarlo's Meditations 2

**Author's Note:**

> Actually SWTOR, not sure why there is no category for it.

I tried to be better prepared this time. I studied my texts and meditated and I got there early. There were more people, some of them I recognized, but some that I didn’t. One was a padawan, and he came with someone else who I assume must be his master. I was very keen to talk to him, because he’s the only other padawan I’ve seen in a long time, but they didn’t sit near me. Actually, no one did. I wash myself, why wouldn’t they want to sit near me? The really smart Knight from last time was the closest. She must have had a lot on her mind tonight, because she was very quiet — much moreso than before. The padawan brought snacks with him. That’s a really good idea, I wish I’d thought of that.

The lesson was about the various branches of the Jedi order, tonight discussing the Guardians. I was very interested in that, because that’s what I had been studying before. I suppose I still am, just in a slower way. But any forward progress is still progress. I especially liked the part when he talked about the lightsaber training and physical training, I’m pretty good at both of those. I wonder if that padawan would want to train with me? He seemed busy talking to his master. We also got a bit sidetracked with a discussion about morality — on the nature of innocence and when it’s okay to use the Force to harm someone else. It was all really interesting, I don’t think I know the answer so I’m glad the instructor didn’t ask me. I listened to everyone’s point of view and tried to consider them. If he did call on me though, I would have said that it’s probably a decision that has to be made very quickly using both our instinct and the Force. But some people don’t consider the outcome of their actions at all, they simply act out of hate or fear without regard for the consequence. I’m not saying we should be like that, of course, but we must be prepared for it. Anyway, it got a bit off-topic but I don’t mind. Next time he’s going to talk about consulars and sentinels. That should be interesting too, I know a little about them but not as much.

There was one really mysterious guy, I mean even for a Jedi. He had a strange way of speaking and he sat perfectly still the whole time. I wonder how long he had to practice that? It seems I always get an itch, or a twitch in my ear, or something. The two Sith came too, and one woman who said she was a former Knight of Zakuul. I wish she would have spoken more, I would have liked to hear what she had to say. I don’t know much about them, but they surely have different techniques from ours and I think it would be really interesting. I’d also like to hear about what it was like living there. Does she feel safe here, surrounded by her former enemies? What made her leave? But I didn’t talk to anyone. I wanted to, but they all were busy talking to someone else, or they just looked like they didn’t want to be bothered. And I didn’t want to look foolish in front of Knights and Masters.

I can’t sense if my Master is still alive or not, and it frustrates me because I feel like I should be able to. Wouldn’t he have reached out, either through the Force or not? Unless he can’t. I try not to imagine all the things that could have happened. I think it would be better just to know, as painful as it might be at first.


End file.
